


To Have you Back with Me

by Tramper15



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Thor Ragnorak, F/F, Infinity War never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Mjolnir can become human if she wishes. And a long time ago she chose Darcy to love.This is set after Thor Ragnorak. Thor restores Mjolnir who was in a relationship with Darcy Lewis.Infinity War Never happened. The Asgardian People live in Norway





	To Have you Back with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the MCU Bingo Challenge

Ever since she had felt that snap of connection from Mjolnir, Darcy had felt a bit lost. Helping the Asgardians settle in Norway helped a little. Spaceman helped sometimes as well. He still had a strong connection to her. Even if she was in pieces. And he was working on a way to put her back together. 

So, she kept herself busy with little things. By helping to find places for the refugees to sleep while proper homes were constructed. by helping Maria with the logistics of settling a nation of people where they were not invited. Making blankets and whatever tasks the Asgardians intrusted her with. 

Surprisingly after Thor had introduced her as the Chosen companion of Mjolnir it had been easy to settle into the community. Though that shouldn’t have been so surprising. She had the ability to pick who could wield her. Who was worthy of that. So if she was worthy to be her companion then she was worthy of their respect. She did rather like the title. Chosen companion of Mjolnir. 

This is how she found herself in Asgardian garb in front of an Asgardian loom. It was very much like a normal loom but it had some things that made it easier. She lost herself in the rhythm of the loom. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when that pressure on her chest had lessened. She didn't notice when the urge to cry got less. She did notice when the whole room went quiet. 

Darcy knew why before she turned around and she smiled as she turned a look of wonder on her face. "Muyh Muyh." She said breathlessly. She heard Mjolnir say as soft, in the musical voice, she had missed. "Lady Darcy" 

Darcy's leg's moved before she told them to. She threw herself at the strong Asgardian woman not bothering to wonder if she would be caught or even how she would be held up. She planted her hands on either side of Mjolnir's face as she kissed her hard. The lady hammer's hands wrapping around her and holding her off the ground. 

After a long minute, she broke the kiss and moved her arms to just wrap around Mjolnir's neck. She sighed as she felt her cheeks were wet. But so were Mjolnir's. She let her girlfriend keep her feet from the ground. Darcy could tell that Mjolnir needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. 

She did laugh a little and blush when she heard Spaceman ushering people out saying. "There is no show here. Let's leave them some room. Come on." She would need to thank him later. Right now, she just needed to stay right here. 

At some point, they moved to the pillows on the floor that were couches. She was sitting on Mjolnir's lap her head on her shoulder softly. Her fingers sliding over the little bumps that were not able to be seen from far away. She felt her lip wobble when she thought of what they meant. "You're ok?" She asked softly. 

Darcy sighed when Mjolnir nodded her head. Her arms tightened. Mostly, because she was scared that if she let go, Mjolnir would disappear. She couldn't handle that again. She couldn't handle more people disappearing from her life. As if her girlfriend could sense where her mind was going she said. "I am here, Lady Darcy. I am here."


End file.
